


Enabling Ahkmenrah

by ahkmenrahtrash



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, but im also surprised i havent written it sooner, i guess, this is the grossest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahkmenrahtrash/pseuds/ahkmenrahtrash
Summary: As Larry began to walk away, he heard Ahkmenrah speak behind him.“Yes daddy.”Immediately, Larry turned around, a knowing look on his face. So they were playing this game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BYE this is NASTY! Also I borrowed the headcanon that Larry calls Ahkmenrah 'princess' from Maya (sinflowwer).

“Are you busy tonight?”

 

Ahkmenrah had come up behind Larry, draping his arms over Larry’s shoulders.

 

Larry knew Ahkmenrah enough to recognize his usual way of trying to get Larry’s attention for sex. And he’d be lying if he said that the prospect wasn’t exciting. Normally he could make time, however tonight, he was busy.

 

Larry gestured to the boxes that he had brought in. “Yeah, kinda.”

 

You see, tonight Larry had come in with popsicles, as a treat for the museum. A subtle way to give them thanks for not killing him.

 

Ahkmenrah sighed and moved his arms, turning so that he was now facing Larry.

 

“Are you _sure_?”

 

Larry responded by merely handing him a popsicle, giving him a smile in the process.

 

Ahkmenrah took the popsicle with a sulk, and moved to the back of the room, clearly frustrated.

 

Ahkmenrah then unwrapped it, and proceeded to deepthroat it. All of this while maintaining eye contact with Larry.

 

Larry couldn’t help but snort at his attempt. He averted his eyes to unbox the rest of the popsicles, and to set up the napkins.

 

When he was done, he looked at Ahkmenrah once again.

 

Ahkmenrah was sucking on the popsicle the exact way that he would a cock, taking the entire length easily in his mouth, before coming back up to suck on the tip. Ahkmenrah paid no mind to the saliva and the melted juice dripping down his chin, and now was mockingly rolling his eyes to the back of his head and moving the popsicle in and out of his mouth.

 

If Ahkmenrah had been caught, he would’ve had a lot of explaining to do. So, in order to spare Ahkmenrah the potential humiliation, he picked up a napkin and walked to his spot in the lobby.

 

“What are you doing?” Larry asked.

 

Ahkmenrah removed the popsicle from his mouth with a loud pop. “Occupying myself.”

 

Larry snorted, and then gave in. “Go to the office and get ready. I’ll be there soon.”

 

Ahkmenrah smirked, the spoiled prince getting _exactly_ what he wanted.

 

As Larry began to walk away, he heard Ahkmenrah speak behind him.

 

“Yes _daddy_.”

 

Immediately, Larry turned around, a knowing look on his face.

 

So they were playing this game.

 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that right?”

 

Ahkmenrah laughed.

 

“I’m your kind of ridiculous.”

 

That, was true. Larry Daley only seemed to enable Ahkmenrah. Playing along even to the point where it was shocking to the both of them.

 

He moved closer and grabbed Ahkmenrah by the nape of his neck, a move that he knew the pharaoh loved. He curled his fingers into the other man’s dark hair, and with his free hand, wiped Ahkmenrah’s chin of the popsicle juice.

 

Ahkmenrah responded by raising an eyebrow, as so to challenge him.

 

“By the end of this, you’ll be begging me to let you come, _princess_.” Larry harshly whispered.

 

Ahkmenrah’s eyes went wide, and he whimpered slightly at the pet name, now understanding what he had just gotten himself into.

 

“Is that what you want?” Larry asked.

 

“Yes.” Ahkmenrah said, the words barely escaping his mouth.

 

“Yes what?”

 

“Yes…. daddy.”

 

While Larry gave off a naturally easy-going persona, the times where he would become dominant came to him almost _too_ easily.

 

At the name, Larry let go and smiled again. “Now, let me finish giving out the rest of the popsicles. I’ll meet you soon.”

 

At those words, Ahkmenrah rushed to Larry’s office, and began preparations.

 

The couch doubled as a pull out bed, which Ahkmenrah was able to easily set up. This was a modification that Larry had put in, due to being tired of the small space that the previous couch had provided them with. The sheet was already on the mattress, so Ahkmenrah was able to do the next step.

 

In the lowest, biggest drawer of Larry’s desk, there was a box of all of the toys that they had accumulated during their relationship. For them, it was almost always a matter of Ahkmenrah seeing something on the internet, Ahkmenrah wanting to try it, and then Larry making a trip during the day to the nearest sex toy shop in pursuit of the item. Sometimes, however, Larry would surprise Ahkmenrah with a toy that _he_ wanted to try.

 

He pulled out the entire box, and set it on the bed.

 

Ahkmenrah then stripped, taking off all of his egyptian garments and leaving it in a neat pile on the floor.

 

Already, he was half hard, the prospect of Larry being in control enough to get him to that state. So all he did was sit on the bed, waiting for Larry to come in.

 

Luckily, Larry came in, taking his off his nightguard jacket on the way to the bed.

 

He rested his hand on the nape of Ahkmenrah’s neck again, and met him in a desperate kiss. Larry’s lips traveled down to Ahkmenrah’s neck, leaving bruising kisses and then full on hickies.

 

He knew that they would be gone in the morning, so he could be as rough as he wanted.

 

“Princess….” He mumbled against Ahkmenrah’s neck, as his hands trailed down to grip at the other man’s ass.

 

Out of habit, Ahkmenrah trailed his hands down to his own cock, wrapping his fingers around the length. He almost jerked his wrist, in an attempt to get himself off. However, Larry grabbed his hand before he could do that.

 

Ahkmenrah’s breath hitched in his throat, and when he saw Larry grab the box and pull out a thick, black silk ribbon, his heart rate increasing.

 

Larry raised the ribbon slightly, and cocked his eyebrows up to phrase a silent question. Ahkmenrah nodded, thrusting both of his hands towards Larry.

 

Before he could tie his lover up, however, Larry unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off.

 

“Safeword?” He said as he grabbed the other man’s hands and tied them together at the wrist.

 

“Anubis.”

 

Larry finished tying the ribbon, turning it into a cute yet secure bow. “That’s got to be some form of blasphemy.”

 

Ahkmenrah moved his now tied arms over Larry’s shoulders, pulling the other man closer to him.

 

“You’re defiling a pharaoh. Referring to him as ‘princess’ and planning to turn him into a whimpering mess. _That’s_ blasphemy.”

 

“You’re not a god.”

 

“I’m a descendent of the gods.”

 

At those words, Larry laughed.

 

“So you’re using one of your relative’s name as a safeword?”

 

Ahkmenrah paused. “I suppose that _is_ blasphemy.”

 

“Plus, you’re _letting_ me defile you. We can stop at any time.” Larry retorted.

 

They shared a short kiss, before Ahkmenrah pulled away.

 

“Hell no.”

 

Larry then got to work, turning Ahkmenrah around and then bending him over. Ahkmenrah was on his knees, and his arms were beneath him, supporting his weight. Ahkmenrah could hear the contents of the box behind him rustling.

 

“What do you want, princess?”

 

Ahkmenrah felt his face get hot at the name. “I thought this was punishment?”

 

Larry tugged on Ahkmenrah’s hair, pulling the man up. “Do you want it to be?”

 

“You keep asking.” Ahkmenrah somehow laughed. “I’m tied up and aroused and you’re still hesitant.”

 

This made Larry pull on his hair some more. “Fuck me, daddy.” Ahkmenrah moaned, as Larry pressed his lips against Ahkmenrah’s neck.

 

“You’re gonna have to wait, princess.” Larry pulled something out of the box, and showed it to Ahkmenrah. A vibrating butt plug, one that was surprisingly thick, expensive, and with a wireless remote. Ahkmenrah’s eyes widened in anticipation.

 

The cap of the lube snapped off, the sound echoing in the room. Larry pressed his lube coated fingers against Ahkmenrah’s ass, before sliding them in. He stretched out Ahkmenrah, making sure to lightly press against the other man’s prostate.

 

Just then, Larry forced Ahkmenrah’s head against the sheets once more. He pinned Ahkmenrah’s wrists upwards, and reached towards the plug. He grabbed the plug, coating it in an almost excessive amount of lube before slowly easing it into Ahkmenrah.

 

The sensation of being stretched out was enough for a small whine to escape from the back of Ahkmenrah’s throat.

  
“How does that feel princess?”

 

“A-amazing.” He stuttered out. Ahkmenrah absolutely _loved_ this.

 

Larry then pressed the button on the remote, the muffled buzz of the now vibrating plug filling the room.

 

They had previously used the plug, so Larry knew the effects that it had on Ahkmenrah.

 

So as Ahkmenrah moaned, and dropped his head down to face the sheets, Larry felt a sort of satisfaction.

 

Larry walked to the side of the bed to get a better view of Ahkmenrah.

 

Ahkmenrah’s face was pressed against the bed. His arms were gripping the sheets above him.  In between his legs, Larry could see Ahkmenrah’s cock, leaking with precum and entirely untouched.

 

He took off his shoes, and unbuckled his belt.

 

The pharaoh was completely vulnerable, completely underneath Larry’s control. And the thought excited the _both_ of them.

 

Larry raised the intensity of the vibe by one click, he then got to the side where Ahkmenrah’s head was.

 

“How are you doing princess?” He asked.

 

Ahkmenrah merely responded with a thumbs up. Larry chuckled and grabbed Ahkmenrah by the hair again. “You’re doing so good, baby.”

 

Ahkmenrah was now facing up, his face exhausted and flushed red. Larry captured Ahkmenrah’s lips in a kiss, making the other man whine.

 

Larry shifted his position so that he was now kneeling on the bed, his lips still locked with Ahkmenrah’s. When he pulled away from the kiss, he stared at Ahkmenrah’s face.

 

Ahkmenrah’s eyes were half lidded due to the stimulation of the vibe, and the torture of being bound. He leaned against Larry’s hand, subtly Larry know that he was surrendering to him completely.

 

Larry moved Ahkmenrah so that he was once again on his knees. This time, however, he was positioned in front of Larry’s bulge. He unzipped his pants, and pulled out his own hardened cock. “Suck me.”

 

“Yes daddy.” Ahkmenrah whispered. He licked his lips and took the tip of Larry’s cock in.

 

In similar fashion to the popsicle earlier, he was able to take Larry’s length with ease. He moved his head up and down, his tongue flat against the underside of Larry’s cock. Ahkmenrah then hollowed his cheeks, sucking Larry’s cock.

 

“Ah.” Larry panted. “You’re so good princess.” He raised the intensity of the vibe _again_ , making Ahkmenrah pause to moan.

 

“Can I fuck those pretty lips?” Larry asked, brushing the curls out of Ahkmenrah’s eyes, and Ahkmenrah did his best to nod.

 

“Tap me if you want me to stop, baby.”

 

At this point, Ahkmenrah was a whining mess beneath him. As Larry thrust his cock in and out of the other man’s mouth, he ran his hand against Ahkmenrah’s hair, massaging his scalp.

 

“Fuck.” Larry slowed down. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

Ahkmenrah hummed in appreciation, and looked up at Larry with half lidded eyes. It was at that moment that Larry had to stop in fear of climaxing early.

 

He pulled his cock out of his lover’s mouth.

 

“Fuck me, daddy.” Ahkmenrah said, his lips red and coated with saliva.

 

Larry chuckled. “So eager.”

 

Ahkmenrah pouted. “You’ve been teasing me for all of this time. Fuck me.”

 

Larry was happy to oblige, turning off the plug and positioning Ahkmenrah so that he was on his back. He slowly removed the plug, hearing Ahkmenrah sigh in response, and his hand reached for the bottle of lube that had been tossed to the side.

 

Ahkmenrah stared at him, his pupils dilated with lust. His cock was still hard, and still leaking precome. Larry pinned Ahkmenrah’s bound hands above him, and hovered his lips over the other man’s neck.

 

“Daddy…” Ahkmenrah cried out. “Bite me.”

 

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you.”

 

Ahkmenrah rolled his eyes. “Bite me _and_ fuck me.”

 

Larry uncapped the lube once again, and coated his dick with a slick layer. “You’re so demanding.”

 

Ahkmenrah merely smirked.

 

Larry shifted, the tip of his cock now pressed against Ahkmenrah’s stretched hole. He pressed inside, his cock sheathed by Ahkmenrah’s ass. Ahkmenrah arched his back in pleasure, and moaned almost _too_ loudly.  

 

“Princess, the entire museum is gonna hear you.”

 

“I don’t care. Fuck me.”

 

And so Larry did. He thrust in and out of Ahkmenrah, the sound of skin against skin filling the small office space. His hands went to grip Ahkmenrah’s hips, his nails leaving crescent marks in the other man’s tan skin.

 

The entire time, Ahkmenrah was excessively loud, clearly enjoying this. Ahkmenrah threw his head back in ecstasy, which allowed Larry enough space to bite him, just as Ahkmenrah wanted to.

 

Larry sank his teeth into the other man’s skin, leaving a mark, before running his tongue roughly over the forming bruises. He did this several times, making sure that Ahkmenrah knew that he was _his_.

 

He thrust in a couple more times, before switching his position so that Ahkmenrah was on top, riding him.

 

Ahkmenrah rose up to the challenge, his bound wrists in front of him as he bounced himself up and down Larry’s cock. Larry’s hands were once again at his hips, helping Ahkmenrah keep his balance, and Ahkmenrah moved his hips so that he hit his prostate with each thrust.

 

“Touch me daddy.” Ahkmenrah then choked out, thrusting his hips out so that Larry could reach his cock easier.

 

“Please.” Larry began thrusting up at Ahkmenrah, meeting him in the middle at an increased pace.

 

Ahkmenrah was practically crying. “Please let me come.”

 

 _Finally_ Larry wrapped his hand around Ahkmenrah’s cock. He knew that Ahkmenrah was nearing climax, so he wasted no time in jerking him off.

 

“You’re so good, princess.” Larry increased his speed, jerking his cock at an even faster pace. “Come for me.”

 

It all was too much for Ahkmenrah. “Daddy.” He gasped out, as he came all over his and Larry’s chest.

 

Larry, however, wasn’t done. He continued to thrust up into the other man, who was shaking and oversensitive from his orgasm. Ahkmenrah looked at him, completely exhausted, and then captured his lips in a kiss.

 

One final thrust, and then Larry was coming deep inside of Ahkmenrah.

 

Ahkmenrah quickly fell forward, collapsing on Larry’s chest from exhaustion. They both paid no mind to the remnants of Ahkmenrah’s climax, as they just laid there, their previously racing heartbeats slowing down.

 

Larry then took Ahkmenrah’s wrists, and began untying the knot that he made.

 

“How was that, baby?” Larry asked, letting the more caring part of him through once again. He unwound the ribbon, and tossed it aside on the bed.

 

“Incredible.” Ahkmenrah said, a sly smile growing on his exhausted face. He ran a hand through his damp curls, brushing them out of his eyes.

 

Ahkmenrah then once again captured Larry’s lips in a slow kiss, completely and genuinely grateful for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Highkey ashamed of myself but lowkey proud that I wrote this in a day.


End file.
